


Loneliness

by spinhell



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Abusing Kedamono, Hatred, High School, Hope, Loneliness, Narcissism, One Shot, Self-Destruction, Social Issues, Social Rejection, Student Popee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell
Summary: Popee is hated by everyone he encounters because of his abusive behavior. He would do anything to achieve his ultimate goal : to be loved.
Relationships: Popee/Everyone
Kudos: 27





	Loneliness

Popee almost never went to school for several reasons. First and obviously, his life in the circus consumed too much of his time and he did not see school as a top priority. Then, he was not much appreciated by the teaching staff since Popee scared the other students because of his tantrums and his murderous tendencies.  
Anyway, it was good for everyone that he didn't go to class. 

However, despite his absences, everything was going well at school since he was an excellent student apart from the little discipline he had. 

A brilliant student in short, despite all of this, but when Popee came home, he was very disturbed and frustrated. Outside of school he did not see many people except his father and Kedamono. And all these people outside of his daily life deeply disturbed him because he found them all very exciting. 

It was obviously not sexual arousal. Popee was just happy to meet strangers because it was always another opportunity to stand out and impress these people. 

Indeed, the euphoria he felt when meeting new people was not as pure as he let it appear. He did not really want to make friends despite the opportunities presented to him.

In reality, he was two-sided, everything was fake with him : his sympathy, his kindness, all he wanted was to assess if the person was better than him in a given sphere. He was not interested in people, all he was interested in was comparing himself to them and growing his huge ego more and more.

All he wanted was to feel superior and to be stronger than anyone he encountered. 

This is one of the other reasons why he had no friends, his comrades read very well in his game, they were not stupid. Everyone saw him as a pathological and self-centered narcissist, behind his big smile.

Popee is convinced that this rejection was due to the fact that he was better than them and that they were simply jealous. While that was obviously not the reason, no one wanted to know how to swallow a sword in one go, plus, they found his costume absolutely ridiculous and senseless.

He claimed that all of this did not affect him. But deep down he worried because despite his perverse means to achieve his goal, his first goal was to be loved and appreciated for the little qualities he had. 

But what he struggled to realize was that he would never achieve this goal if he didn't change the way he does things :  
Exploding stuff, hurting people, not questioning himself was not going to fix his case and he would never get compliments for doing so.

Fortunately someone was still there to applaud him even when he behaved like a horrible person. This person was Kedamono :  
He was always there to encourage him to push his limits. Popee felt so good and approved by his side. 

Unfortunately what he didn't know was that Kedamono supported him not out of admiration but because he had a deep fear of Popee and he didn't want to be abused or worse killed by him.

Almost everyone hated him, yet he just wanted to be loved. But unfortunately he was someone who was self-destructive and a danger to others. Even if he had a healthy and pure goal, he was someone bad who would never realize his true personality and who would never apologize for the harm he did to others to achieve his ends.

He dreamt of a world where every single soul on this earth admire him. But it is too late, Popee is too crazy and ravaged to change the game. So he’s going to endanger himself forever so that people can see him as something other than a simple human being. His life is a spiral that will never end and will escalate into violence the more he asks for love and attention. 

An indecent and ridiculous merry-go-round, an impossible goal, he cannot hope to receive love when all he brings is destruction, yet he was hoping for that.

He is condemned to feel loneliness all his life, because he thinks he can only live through the love that can be given to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to explore Popee's psychology and his way to socialize even if I know it's not that deep.
> 
> Sorry for the few spelling mistakes, I'm not an English speaker, but I hope it was a good read.
> 
> My Twitter if you wanna talk : @spin3l_


End file.
